Boyfriend Delivery
by crownprc
Summary: Ryouta menunggu satu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Daiki. Sebelum hari ulang tahunnya berakhir, ia mengambil langkahnya sendiri. "Turunlah. Aku di depan rumahmu." Perintah suara berat di seberang telpon. AoKi, Oneshot, Warning inside, sorry for typos. Happy Reading!


**Boyfriend Delivery ©** crownprc

Kuroko no Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning!

MxM, AoKi, little KasaKi, oneshot, maybe ooc.

Forgive me i write poop.

Please enjoy!

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengarahkan kakinya menuju gedung olah raga. Hanya sebagian kecil dari seluruh anggota klub basket SMA Kaijo yang berlatih hari itu. Pertengahan bulan juni, masa-masa ujian yang penuh tekanan sebelum libur musim panas. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sebaagian besar dari mereka memilih belajar dari pada menghabiskan tenaga di lapangan.

Tapi hal itu tidak pernah berlaku untuk pemilik nomor punggung empat yang sekarang bersiap melempar bola dari garis dalam. Seluruh tubuh sang Kapten telah dibasahi keringat, mungkin dari latihan yang entah sudah berapa lama dilakukannya tadi. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Ryouta Kise bersemangat. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti setelah melihat bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan sempurna. Tak lama, ia bergabung dan menantang _one-on-one_ Yukio Kasamatsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryouta? Kau kemari untuk mengalah?" Omel Yukio setelah pertandingan mereka berakhir dengan kemenangan tipis milik pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. "Pergi belajar sana! Jangan sampai nilaimu turun sampai kau tidak diijinkan ikut bertanding di _interhigh._ " Bentaknya dengan nafasnya yang terengah kelelahan. Melawan adik kelasnya itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Mana mungkin aku mengalah. Kasamatsu-senpai yang bermain bagus sekali. Dan nilaiku lumayan lo, senpai!" sanggah Ryouta sambil terkekeh, lalu menambahkan gumaman yang mungkin hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri, "Walau tidak terlalu bagus juga."

Yukio hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Tahu benar apa yang membuat pemain andalan di timnya itu memutuskan untuk ke berlatih hari _itu_ walau pelatih sudah melarang. Di hari ulang tahun bocah yang sedang terkekeh itu sendiri. "Ada apa lagi kali ini dengan bocah Toou itu?" tebaknya sambil berjalan membelakangi Ryouta ke pinggir lapangan. Mengambil handuk untuk dirinya sendiri dan melemparkan handuk lain pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Ryouta menangkap handuk itu dan memandang kain putih itu beberapa saat, menimbang jawaban apa yang harus dikeluarkannya. Ia ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada seseorang, tapi masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini hanya sangat memalukan untuk dibagi pada orang lain. Kasamatsu senpai mungkin bisa mengerti dan memberi saran. Atau sebaliknya, senpai akan mengejek dan memakinya karena terlalu memalukan. Pilihan kedua berpeluang lebih besar karena lebih mirip sang Kapten yang selama ini dikenalnya. "Aominecchi? Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku tidak betah berlama-lama dengan tumpukan buku, jadi aku kemari untuk meregangkan badan." Jawaban itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Walau jelas terlihat Ryouta menyembunyikan masalah darinya, Yukio tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, memberi tempat untuk privasi si pirang. "Biasanya orang bodoh yang bicara begitu." Komentarnya singkat menanggapi alasan palsu itu.

"Senpai, hari ini ulang tahunku lo." Ryouta mengingatkan kembali sang Kapten yang duduk disampingnya itu. Jam istirahat tadi, Yukio dan anggota tim yang lain sudah memberinya selamat ulang tahun. "Senpai bisa sedikit memujiku hari ini sebagai ganti tidak memberi hadiah untukku." Tangannya menengadah di udara. Menoleh pada wajah Yukio yang menjadi serius tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau hadiah? Baiklah, akan kuberi menu latihan spesial untukmu setelah ujian ini berakhir." Jawabnya dengan nada serius setelah menimbang dengan yakin.

" _hidoi'ssu yo!_ " seru Ryouta. "Yang namanya hadiah ulang tahun harus diberikan hari itu juga! Kenapa malah setelah ujian…" protesnya tidak terima dengan 'hadiah' dari kakak kelasnya itu.

Yukio berdiri dari kursinya dan menenteng tasnya. Menatap Ryouta yang kini lebih rendah darinya. "Baiklah, baiklah... kalau hanya memuji saja." Ia menggaruk kepalanya, mencari satu diantara banyak yang bisa pikirkannya tentang Ryouta. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan di atas kepala berambut pirang itu, "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh dan lemah karena baru saja kalah. Kau sangat kuat dan aku begitu bangga dengan segala usahamu selama ini. Terimakasih untuk hari ini dan jadilah lebih baik lagi. " Suaranya sedikit tidak stabil saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Senpai..." Ryouta mendongak terkesiap mendengar pujian itu. " _Hai_! Aku akan terus berjuang! Terima kasih." janjinya dengan penuh semangat.

Yukio memindahkan tangannya pada selempang tas yang menggantung dipundaknya. "Kau masih mau disini?"

Ryouta mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan terlalu lama berlatih, segera pulang dan belajarlah." Ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryouta bersama anggota tim basket lain yang masih bertahan di sana. Tangannya meremas tali selempang tasnya yang sedikit terbuka menunjukkan kotak kecil terbungkus kertas kado coklat tua.

Tidak lama setelah sang Kapten pergi, Ryouta berlari kembali ke tengah lapangan mendrible bola orange dan melemparnya ke dalam ring. Setelah bola itu menggoyang ring, Ryouta berlari mengejarnya dan mencoba melemparnya lagi dari berbagai arah dan teknik. Ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah karena hanya karena masalah kecil.

Isi kepalanya penuh dengan pemain andalan Akademi Toou yang tadi disinggung kakak kelasnya tadi. Pemuda bodoh yang tiga bulan lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Ryouta. Namun di hari ulang tahun pemilik manik madu itu, sama sekali belum menghubunginya untuk sekedar mengucapkan ulang tahun. Si Pirang tidak masalah kalau mereka mungkin tidak bisa bertemu di hari spesialnya itu, tapi setidaknya pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menghubunginya. Kemungkinan terbesar pemuda itu lupa atau tidak peduli kalaupun ia mengingatnya. Ryouta sudah hampir menekan nomor Aomine lebih dulu tapi dibatalkannya takut akan menganggu ujian.

Bermain basket memang selalu menjadi pelariannya ketika sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Sekaligus latihan agar tidak mengecewakan anggota satu timnya, terutama sang Kapten. Entah berapa kali ia melempar bolanya dengan sukses, begitu ia sadar langit sudah berubah gelap dan ia tinggal seorang diri. Kemuian Ryouta memutuskan untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ia merogoh ponsel dari dalam saku celana. Mengecek beberapa panggilan dan email yang masuk, namun tidak satupun dari orang yang diharapkannya.

Kemudian pandanganya terhenti pada sebaris nomor mantan manajer tim basketnya di SMP. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menyentuh tanpa panggil dan menemukan suara lantang Satsuki di seberang telpon yang menyapanya dengan riang. Gadis itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, ia juga menyambung kalimat itu dengan inforrmasi yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan pemilik rambut pink itu saat itu. Ketika ia menyentuh tombol merah, senyum lebar akhirnya muncul di wajah tampan sang model.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ryouta segera berganti pakaian. Sambil membawa beberapa buku yang akan diujikan esok hari, ia menuruni tangga dan duduk di ruang tamu. Pemuda itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Ibunya sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam juga kue ulang tahun. Kue adalah bagian yang tidak pernah terlewatkan selama belasan kali di ulang tahunnya. Walau umurnya sekarang bukan lagi waktu untuk meniup lilin di atas kue tart besar itu, tapi ibunya selalu membuatnya melakukannya. Menjaga tradisi itu dengan berkata, "Kue untuk merayakan hal yang membahagiakan, dan kelahiran Ryouta adalah kebahagiaan terbesarku." Yang membuat Ryouta tidak pernah mendebatkannya lagi.

Ryouta membuka salah satu buku pelajarannya. Membalik beberapa halaman setelah membacanya lalu mencoba menjawab latihan soal. Untung sekali mata pelajaran yang diujikan besok tidak begitu sulit karena ia susah berkonsentrasi pada buku di tangannya. Otaknya sudah sangat sibuk tanpa harus menelaah isi buku itu. Matanya terus melirik pergerakan jarum panjang, telinganya menjadi lebih sensitif mendengarkan suara-suara yang mendekat ke rumahnya, tangan yang lain berkali-kali mengetuk layar ponselnya dan giginya menggigit ujung bibir tiap kali tidak ada perubahan di sekitarnya. Ia sedang menunggu pengirim pesan antar pizzanya tiba.

Jarum pendek menunjuk angka delapan dan jarum panjang meninggalkan angka duabelas ketika ibunya mengajak segera makan malam. Ketika ibunya mendorong kue dengan beberapa lilin kecil yang menyala, ia lupa apa yang ditunggunya. Untuk waktu yang singkat. Begitu kedua orangtuanya mengobrol sendiri, Ryouta teringat kembali pizzanya yang tak kunjung datang. Jika dihitung dari waktu pemesanan, pengirim pizza itu sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya 30 menit yang lalu.

Selesai makan malam, Ryouta membantu ibunya membereskan meja dan mencuci piring. Sebuah gitar elektrik yang terbungkus tas hitam sebagai kado dari orang tuanya bersandar di dinding dapur. Ia melirik jam sekali lagi, jam 9 lebih. Dengan desahan panjang, ia menggendong tas gitar barunya dan membawa buku-bukunya kembali ke kamarnya.

Sekali lagi Ryouta mencoba mengumpulkan pikirannya yang bercabang pada satu halaman buku di depannya. Setengah jam dia memaksakan otaknya dan hasilnya gagal. Ia mengetuk layar ponselnya yang nihil pemberitahuan. " _Hidoi'ssu,_ " keluhnya—untuk kesekian kali hari ini.

Namun tak lama, ponselnya berdering. Layarnya menunjukkan nama Daiki Aomine dengan tanda hati di sampingnya. Jantungnya serasa hampir meledak saking senangnya hanya dengan melihat nama itu. "Aominecchi!" sapanya riang.

"Turunlah. Aku di depan rumahmu." Perintah suara berat di seberang telpon.

Ryouta mengangguk seolah pemuda yang sedang menunggu itu tahu. Tanpa diperintah dua kali dia menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Aomine berdiri di luar pagarnya dengan membawa barang di masing-masing tangannya. "Aominecchi." Sapanya lagi, belum berpindah dari depan pintu.

"Oi, cepat kemari dan ambil pesananmu." Seru Aomine sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membawa kotak pizza. Wajahnya bahkan sudah terlihat kesal sebelum Ryouta mengatakan apa-apa.

Ryouta membuka pintu pagar dan mengambil pizza itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendesah. "Kau lupa apa yang kau pesan tadi?" tanya Aomine. "Pasti Satsuki yang memberi tahu. Aku tidak mengatakan ini rahasia tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memberi tahumu seenaknya begini." Gerutunya tidak henti. Menyesali tidak membungkam mulut manajer timnya itu.

Ryouta terkekeh senang sekali. Sebenarnya tadi Satsuki hanya menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah menerima kado dari Daiki. Gadis itu menduga hal itu karena pemuda berkulit tan itu tiba-tiba bekerja paruh waktu di restoran makanan cepat saji sebulan yang lalu. Untuk pemalas seperi Daiki, pasti ada tujuan di balik semangatnya itu.

"Seingatku tadi aku menelpon pesan antar pizza, bukan seorang pacar." Jawab Ryouta. Karena benar-benar pacarnya yang datang, bukan pengantar pizza dengan seragam dan kendaraan mereka. Yang ada di depannya seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi tegap dengan pakaian kasual rapi dan terlalu tampan untuk menjadi pengantar pizza. Si pirang tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya seolah sebuah kebetulan terjadi di sini. Ada sedikit kecurangan tentu saja. Tadi ia menambahkan ciri-ciri detail siapa yang _harus_ mengantar pesanannya.

Beruntung langit malam bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi Aomine yang memanas mendengar jawaban itu. Walau begitu ia teteap membuang muka karena terintimidasi tatapan Ryouta yang memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Kemudian ia mengangkat tas di tangan kirinya. "Untukmu."

"Apa ini?" tanya pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek. Menerima tas itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia ingin segera membuka kotak di dalamnya namun tangannya penuh karena membawa kotak pizza.

Daiki melihat itu dari sudut matanya, kemudian mengambil kotak pizza itu lagi. Membuat manik madu Ryouta memandangnya dengan rasa terimakasih. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kise. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama untuk ini." ujarnya lirih. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini. Ulang tahun Ryouta kali ini adalah event pertama setelah mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Ketika ia ingin memberi sesuatu yang spesial untuk itu, ia gagal di menit terakhir.

Ketika tidak ada respon verbal, Daiki menoleh pada orang yang berulang tahun di depannya. Ia mendapati manik madu yang berlindung di balik bulu mata lentik itu berkaca-kaca, seperti hendak menangis. "Oi, Kise, kau kenapa? Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Katanya panik tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Kau pasti kesal sekali seharian ini. Aku baru bisa menemuimu setelah shiftku berakhir, jadi aku baru di sini sekarang." Ujarnya masih dengan nada bersalah.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak menghubungi sama sekali? Kalau tidak bisa bertemu, kau bisa menelponku. Kalau tidak bisa menelpon, kau bisa mengirim email singkat. Aku paling menantikan semuanya dari mu." Ryouta mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya seharian ini. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kesal karena satu ucapan selamat dari Daiki yang baru saja didengarnya. Apalagi setelah tahu alasan di balik penundaan itu.

Daiki membiarkan suasana hening untuk beberapa saat supaya emosi kekasihnya itu lebih tenang. Ketika ia merasa waktunya sudah tepat ia berkata, "Kau tidak ingin tahu apa isi kotak hadiahmu?" tanya ringan untuk merubah suasana.

Ryouta menarik kotak dari dalam tas dan menemukan merk sepatu olahraga terbaik di atas kotak itu. Sepasang sepatu olahraga berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit corak putih tergeletak di dalamnya. Sebelum ia bertanya, suara berat Daiki sudah didengarnya.

"Karena kau selalu meminta salah satu sepatuku sebagai jimat pertandinganmu, makanya aku memberimu satu." jelas pemilik nomor punggung 5 Akademi Toou itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada aspal jalan.

Memandang kotak yang dipegangnya sekali lagi. "Kalau baru berarti ini bukan milik Aominecchi! Tidak jadi jimat kalau belum pernah dipakai bertanding sebelumnya!" protesnya tidak menerima hadiah itu begitu saja.

"Ukuran kaki kita kan tidak sama. Lari mu tidak akan bagus kalau sepatumu terlalu longgar." Sahut Daiki. Melihat wajah Ryouta yang masih tidak terima, ia sedikit mundur dan sengaja menjatuhkan kotak pizza yang dipegangnya. Kemudian membungkuk hendak memungut kembali pizza yang jatuh di samping kakinya. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan perlahan, memastikan Ryouta menangkap hal yang terlalu memalukan ia sampaikan secara verbal. Namun yang didapatnya malah respon sebaliknya.

"AOMINECCHI! Bagaimana bisa kau menjatuhkan pizza yang kutunggu selama berjam-jam seperti itu?" Ryouta meninggikan suaranya melihat perbuatan Daiki yang jelas disengaja. Ia mendekat dan berjongkok, meletakkan kotak sepatu yang terbuka lalu memungut kotak pizzanya dengan kesal. Dan baru ketika itu ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Daiki lakukan. Ia menemukan sepasang sepatu lain yang identik dengan yang baru diterimanya sedang digunakan kekasihnya itu.

"Aominecchi." Panggil Ryouta dengan nada yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Apa!?" tanya Daiki yang kesal karena baru dibentak karena sebuah kotak pizza yang tadinya hanya digunakan sebagai alasan untuk memanggilnya. Ia masih dalam posisi membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak pizza sialan yang sekarang dipegang si model. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya yang sontak membuatnya berdiri tegak karena kaget.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya." Ucap Ryouta sambil memasukkan kotak sepatu dalam tas kembali sehingga ia bisa membawa dua kotak. Sambil berdiri menghadapi Daiki kembali, ia melanjutkan, "Aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik sebagai jimat keberuntunganku."

Manik biru Daiki memandang tajam ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Ada apa? Haruskah aku _membayar_ untuk pizzanya juga?" tanya si pirang riang kembali. Ia menikmati reaksi kekasihnya atas serangan mendadak barusan. Ia bisa _membayarnya_ ratusan kali lagi.

Mengabaikan godaan itu, Daiki menggeleng. "Sudah larut. Aku akan melihatmu masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum pulang."

Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya karena harus mengakhiri pertemuan singkat mereka. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam lebih dulu sebelum berbalik. Ia menunggu tangannya ditarik dan mendapat hadiah lain, namun nihil. Dengan berat menutup pagar dan pintu rumahnya. Dari jendela kamarnya ia melihat Daiki pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia masih memandang keluar ketika dering ponsel membuatnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Sebuah email masuk. _Beri tahu aku kalau kau ada waktu. Kerja paruh waktuku berakhir hari ini. Kita bisa pergi berkencan kalau kau mau._ – Daiki Aomine.

-end-

-yes, no more-


End file.
